Fans of Love
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: Remake of Love Never Stop Loving  When Nexus annoy 5 fans in the mall it becomes the best encounter of these 'girls' life. Will Nexuss stop the love? Slash MPREG  I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR AANYONE *I WISH I DID THOUGH*
1. Encounter

A/N: Listen I hate When I read a story and don't know who the guy is and the girl is so I'm going to tell u which is which in all my stories.

"Fans of Love"

Kofi and her friends were sitting in the food court at a mall in Atlanta. Kofi, Jey, John, Evan, and Dolph were all huge fans of wrestling and they were in Atlanta for the Pay-Per View WrestleMania. They were talking when they heard the place erupt in cheers and screams. The girls rushed over to see what was going just then, the girls' hearts skipped a beat. Walked in was, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, CM Punk, Triple H, and Jack Swagger. After them, walked in was Nexus, but the girls was so distracted they didn't even notice Nexus eyeing them up and down with lust.

"Wade do you see what I see" David said biting his lips while looking at Kofi. "Cause I see a sexy, chocolate little dread head" David said in a very seductive voice. Wade couldn't help but chuckle. Though he had to admit, this smooth skin, little built, blue-eyed beauty was getting his attention. Heath was lost for words as he saw Jey, all he thought about how he going to bend Jey over and grip his long and soft hair. While he would be rubbing that smooth looking caramel skin. "I wonder who he is" Justin said while licking his lips at Evan who was jumping trying to see the superstars. "Damn I wonder can I make that ass bounce on my dick like that" Justin said making the others laugh. Mason was just nodding as he watches Dolph up and down.

"Randy" John screamed so loud that it got his attention. Randy made the other for stop walking and they all smiled at the girls making them blush and giggle. "Omg, their looking at us" Evan squealed. John begins to beck for him and Randy and the others started walking towards them.

*Nexus P.O.V*

"Hold up look at them" Heath said. They turned to see Randy and the others walking towards the girls. "Oh hell the fuck no" Wade growled. "Let's go" he said. Nexus begin to make their way towards the girls as well.

*Regular P.O.V*

The girls' heart was racing and their hands were very sweaty as they saw their wrestling crushes coming their way. As the smile came to their faces, they quickly disappeared when they saw Nexus get in front of them. "Hi their ladies" Wade said with his thick accent. "Hey" the girls said with annoyance. Wade ignored it and kept talking "Well I just want to introduce us to you lovely ladies." Wade said winking at John. John couldn't help but blush slightly. Nexus grab the girls' hands and tried to kiss them, but the girls quickly snatched away.

This reaction from the girls pissed Nexus. They could feel the blood pulsing and the anger boiling their blood to make the visible red. They were getting ready to snap until they saw the girls looking at them smiling and blushing. Wade smiled proudly. Then all their smiles soon faded when they heard "Did one of you lovely ladies call me" Randy deep voice said. The girls blushed. Since John was the one who called Randy, he going to be the one to talk.

"Yes Me-"John was cut off by Wade saying "No Orton, they didn't call you so you can leave" John was very pissed that he was so rudely interrupted like that. Kofi cough to get the now growling superstars' attentions. "My friend did call you over Mr. Orton and instead of getting you guys" Kofi said as he pointed at Randy and his friends. "We got these lames" Dolph finished for Kofi as he pointed at Nexus.

The guys chuckled and Nexus growled. The growl made John tremble with fear. He thought didn't anybody see it, but Randy did. Randy couldn't help but stared at this fan that was obviously a huge fan of his. John had on Randy everything; from shirts to socks to necklaces and wristband, John had a full RKO swag.

"Stay the fuck away from them" Otunga snarled. The girls begin to feel very uncomfortable at the situation. "I do not like this" Jey whispered.

Jey is the shy and quiet one. John is the playful and funny one. Dolph and Evan are twin brothers and of course they act the same, though Dolph was the first born, he and Evan still made themselves look alike. Finally, you had Kofi, he is the outspoken one. He was never the one to bite his tongue for nobody.

"Please excuse us," CM Punk said looking at Jey "we don't know harm to you or your friends." Jey started to blush so he looked away from Punk. Punk couldn't help but grab his chin and make Jey face him. "Why do you look away when you look so beautiful when you blush" Punk said in such a charming way.

Justin pulled Jey closer to him causing Jey to frown. He was enjoying his moment with Punk. "Ladies please ignore them they are just being a bother. There look like there were going to be a heated argument until…

PLEASE REVIEW

Jey: *blushing* Kaye get Punk

Punk: *Winking at Jey*

Kaye: Wtf? Um ok

P.S: I'm Back, sorry to take so long but I recently lost my father So yea it's been tough but I care about my readers to not continue…..


	2. The Meeting

John was push onto the floor. Everyone in the arena turn their way. They was mumbling and pointing at the girls. John was in the process of breaking up Randy's and Wade's argument and while trying to do so he was on the floor. John's face was red like a cherry. He was beyond humiliated by what transpired. The girls went over to help John up. John did not say a word he feeling to shame to speak a word. All wrestlers involved was going to apologize but Vince appeared. "What is the problem" he said in a pissed off voice. Randy and the others begin to explain how it was Nexus's fault. Nexus just rolled their eyes. Vince rubbed his his forehead."Why are my best superstars harassing fans?" Vince asked in even more deadly tone than before. The boys all gulped because they knew that tone all too well. Vince turned to apologize to John but they were already walking away. The boys all tried to stop them. Vince put his hands out and stop them for following behind them. "Look at the humiliation you guys has caused them" Vince said while pointing at the fans who were whispering and pointing their fingers at the girls.

The girls walked with their heads down and red faces. "I wanna go home I don't even want to be here anymore" John said while covering his face. The others just rubbed his back. John was always jolly and happy but once put into a very shameful situation he becomes extremely sad and hurt. Not only was he utterly shamed,, but he was really hurt at the fact he seemed like a weakling in front his crush.

The girls was heading back to their truck until WWE officials stopped them. "Our boss, Vince wanted you girls to have this" the men said and walk girls just received an unofficial V.I.P package. Written on a piece of paper was "Sorry for that scene earlier hope to see you girl on Raw, cheering us on"~ Orton. The girls screamed so loud that it caused people to look at them again. Randy and the others heard the scream through all the cheering and smirked. "I think they like their gift" laughed Batista.

The girls was so happy. Nexus and the boys was growling at each other. "Stay away from them" Wade said ceasing the growling match between the groups. Batista chuckle. Randy titled his head with the viper look on his face. " Those beautiful angels deserve real men wanting them" Justin said laughing. Triple H smirked. "Last I checked I was more of a man than you Justin in more ways than one" Justin was going to attack until Vince stop them.

"I will not have my best wrestlers arguing over fans who they will probably forget soon" Vince snapped. He rubbed his temple. "Now I will not lie, yes they are completely stunning but honestly the scene cause earlier was so wrong". Vinced looked at the men then put his focus solely on Nexus. " From my understanding you boys was the reason for this incident"

David open his mouth to explain but was cut off by Vince "I don't wanna hear it but I thank you fellows for making that wonderful package and I hope that you can make their next PPV visit the best one. Dissmiss.


End file.
